


When will be the last? (Is it her?)

by enterprise29



Series: Haven short stories [2]
Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Not Quite a Drabble, POV, The Barn, not quite a double drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 06:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13141395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enterprise29/pseuds/enterprise29
Summary: A new cycle is nearly upon us.The controller waits for the new so that this can begin again.Short story from inside the barn from the controller's POV.





	When will be the last? (Is it her?)

I can hear her moving around in there, I can see her looking around, looking for an escape but its not time yet.

Not yet.

Haven isn't ready for her. Nor is the barn ready for her to leave it again.

Soon though.

Soon it will be time.

When the time comes she will find the item that links her to home, that will begin the download of her new overlay.

I have no idea what it will be this time, I've seen her as a journalist, a nurse, and it seems like practically everything in between.

Each time she is good though.

Each time I hope it will be the last.

Each time I hope that she will have earned her Mother's forgiveness.

I don't see any of her original self in her at all now.

Perhaps this has worked, as her mother had hoped.

Perhaps now she is healed.

Her mother's daughter rather than her father's.

She hasn't been that girl in far too long, but I see it in her now.

She is good.

Perhaps this is nearly over.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Anything recognisable belongs to the creators of Haven/the Colorado kid.
> 
> Happy Christmas.


End file.
